


Riverdale x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	Riverdale x reader one shots

You opened the door to Jughead’s RV, he had previously called you and asked you to come over.

 **“ Jughead? Juggy? You in here?”** You followed the littered clothes to the couch, where Jughead sat.

 **“ I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with..”** You dropped your things and sat next to your sleepy boyfriend. You reached into your bag to grab a small bottle of tequila, you handed it to the sleepy boy next to you.  **“ Where’d you get this?”** Jughead asked you before he took a few sips of the alcoholic drink.

 **“ My mom’s liquor cabinet, she won’t be missing this.”** Jughead gave you an amused glance before he pressed a quick kiss to your lips. They tasted like alcohol, normally, you wouldn’t like it, but right now, it seemed, intoxicating.

**“ You are just full of surprises, aren’t you?”**

**“ That’s why you hang out with me, isn’t it?”** Jughead gave you a thoughtful nod.

**“ That, and you make a really good body heater… You’re so comfy.”**

**“ Are you drunk already?”**

**“ I quite possibly am.”**

**Author's Note:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
